Harry Potter and the Castle of Godric Gryffindor
by Marina the Great
Summary: Voldemort has put the wizarding world under seige, and no one can stop him but Harry Potter.
1. Good News and Bad News

Harry Potter and the Castle of Godric Gryffindor  
  
Chapter 1 – Good News and Bad News  
  
Harry Potter woke up as the big hand on the clock mounted above his bed reached the "2." His scar had started throbbing in pain again. Ever since he had left Hogwarts after his fifth year, his scar had caused him to suffer constantly. But tonight his scar was in the most blinding, discomforting agony that he could recall. This meant Voldemort was back for sure, and that he was stronger then ever before.  
  
"Tap, tap, tap." Came a noise from Harry's window.  
  
Assuming it was an Owl, (Possibly one belonging to Ron or Hermione) he looked up from his thoughts and saw the image of Albus Dumbledore peering into his bedroom.  
  
Harry was so shocked that he nearly broke his toe attempting to open the window to here what Professor Dumbledore had to say. Once Harry had arrived at the window, he cautiously opened it, trying to keep the hinges from squeaking.  
  
"Harry?" Said Professor Dumbledore in a tired voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Responded Harry.  
  
"I have some good news, and some bad news. Which would you like to here first?" Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"The good news please." Answered Harry.  
  
"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began, "That, ofcourse, would be the quite obvious statement that I have come here to bring you to, well, bring you away from here." Said Professor Dumbledore in his usual calmness.  
  
"And what of the bad news?" Responded Harry, after a few moments. "That Harry, is to be explained once I have brought you to your destination." Answered Professor Dumbledore, with a grave expression on his face.  
  
I'm sorry the chapter is a bit short, but I thought that would be a good place to end it. I promise to right more in the later chapters by the way. I know it may seem a bit boring, but I also promise that there will be a lot of excitement and adventure coming up soon. Remember all of my readers, please "Read and Respond!"  
  
Mina 


	2. No Destination

Harry Potter and the Castle of Godric Gryffindor  
  
Chapter 2 – No Destination  
  
Harry flew out into the night sky after Dumbledore had aided Harry in attaching his belongings to his broom. It felt good to be riding again. He couldn't wait to get back to playing Quidditch. But he wanted even more to see his friends again. Ron had gone to "Seripaydingh", a city on the remote, uncharted island of "Hippiyippiya." As for Hermione, Harry had not heard from her since he had gotten off the train at platform nine and three quarters. It wasn't like her to not keep in contact with him. But maybe she had just had a busy summer.  
  
For awhile, Dumbledore and Harry rode quietly over the muggle towns. Finally, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"So professor Dumbledore, why have you come to take me to where it is we are going?" Said Harry.  
  
"Well Harry, that is part of the bad news." Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"Where exactly are we going? To Sirius's old house? Questioned Harry. When he asked the question, he had to hold back his tears over his late God Father. Siruis Black had died near the end of the last school year during the last battle with Voldemort.  
  
"No, Harry. I am afraid that Siruis's old house is no longer the safe. However, I can not tell you where it is we are going. I will tell you once we get there though." Answered Dumbledore.  
  
"But professor, how does that make any sense?" Replied Harry.  
  
"Well, as you discovered in your first year at Hogwarts, not many things in the wizarding world make sense once you have lived for so long in the muggle world." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry decided to accept that as an answer, since he was too tired to argue. Besides, if he had any questions he could ask when they arrived at their non-existent destination.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Nearly half an hour later, Dumbledore finally spoke up.  
  
"Ahhhh, yes ofcourse. Why didn't I think of coming here to begin with?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.  
  
"W-W-What?" Said Harry. He had been sleeping only a few seconds before, but Dumbledore's voice had stirred him.  
  
"We have arrived Harry. This will be your home until school begins. Your friends Ron and Hermione should already be there. I'll tell you all you need to know in the morning Harry. Surely you must be exhausted." Spoke Dumbledore.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are here? I thought Ron was vacationing in Seripaydingh, Hippiyippiya. And where has Hermione been all this time?" Replied Harry, sounded a bit agitated.  
  
"I will tell you all in the morning. Ron was vacationing, but the order of the phoenix had to find him and bring him here. The same goes with Hermione. Hermione can tell you where she has been herself though." Answered Dumbledore in a slow and calm voice.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore's brooms landed in unison upon a large patch of grass. Harry looked around, and saw nothing but a dirty old boot on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing. It appeared to be a portkey. Dumbledore slowly walked towards the boot, and pointed at it with his wand.  
  
"YerockBeradum!" Shouted Dumbledore.  
  
Everything went quiet. Then in the blink of an eye, Harry and Dumbledore had been transported to somewhere very different, and completely unfamiliar to Harry. He was surrounded by huge Oak trees. He looked straight ahead of him, where he saw an abandoned two-story house. The windows were boarded, and the mailbox had a red "X" painted on it. The house was a pale shade of gray, and appeared to have been partly devoured by termites. Harry thought the house was completely unsuitable to stay in for a few weeks, let alone live in. But to Harry's dismay, Dumbledore began walking silently, and slowly towards the house, as if he tried to make him presence less noticeable to Harry.  
  
"Follow me, Harry." Whispered Harry.  
  
"Towards the house professor?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Towards the house. But Harry, once you are inside, I need to you to go striaght to the room you will be staying in. And try to fall asleep as fast as you can. There is much work to be done tomorrow. Do you understand, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Replied Harry, in a sleepy sort of tone.  
  
And with that, Harry and Dumbledore walked up the drive towards the "abandoned" house, in the middle of nowhere. 


End file.
